Akatsuki Watch Movie
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Para akatsuki dikejutkan oleh sebuah film aneh bin ajaib sehingga para Akatsuki menontonnya. Kira- kira film apa ya itu?


Title: Twitter ala Akatsuki

Rate: K+

Genre: Humor, Parody

Disclaimer: Pemilik Naruto adalah Masa sih dikasih motor?(*diinjek Om Masashi*), eh, Masashi Kishimoto.

Story © Matsuyama Miharu( Syerrent Natasya)

Chara: all akatsukiters

Warning: OOC, AU keterlaluan, garing, typo, jayus, dll.

Bacotan author: Aloha semua! (*nebar bunga 7 rupa ke readers*)(*readers nebarin garam ke author*), saya membuat fict tentang Twitter para Akatsuki yang gak bermodal, bermoral, bermortal, bermodis, bermolor, bermonyong, bermonyok, dll(*readers: bahasa apaan tuh?*). Sebelum mulai fict ini, saya memberitahu judul- judul nama twitter lebay mereka, ini dia:

Pierching_Is The Best Thing ( Pein)

Konan_ThePaperian (Konan)

Spent_all_your_money (Kakuzu)

I Love Pasific Ocean (Kisame)

J45H1N_L0V35_M3 ( baca: Jashin Loves Me) (Hidan)

Uchiha_the_ripper (Itachi)

CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers (Sasori)

Yellow_BombMan (Deidara)

Good-Boy-In-Akatsuki (Tobi)

Black_Demon_Plants (Zetsu Hitam)

White_Angel_Plants (Zetsu Putih)

Ok, lets go to story…

-TWITTER-

Pierching_Is The Best Thing:

Ohayou Minna! Bagaimana pagi kalian?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Spent_all_your_money:

Berisik! Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Ohayou Minna! Bagaimana pagi kalian?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Konan_ThePaperian:

Ohayou juga! ^_^

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Good-Boy-In-Akatsuki:

Ohayou juga Pein- senpai! Rt Konan_ThePaperian: Ohayou juga! ^_^

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Uchiha_the_ripper:

Rt Spent_all_your_money: Berisik! Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Ohayou Minna! Bagaimana pagi kalian?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Yellow_BombMan:

4L4Y BANGET SI PEIN!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

J45H1N_L0V35_M3:

Rt Yellow_BombMan: 4L4Y BANGET SI PEIN!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

I Love Pasific Ocean:

Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Ohayou Minna! Bagaimana pagi kalian?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers:

Iye!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

White_Angel_Plants:

Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Iye!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers:

Idih, apaan si loe, Zet? Rt White_Angel_Plants: Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Iye!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Black_Demon_Plants:

Apaan maksud loe gituin sodara gw! Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Idih, apaan si loe, Zet? Rt White_Angel_Plants: Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Iye!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Pierching_Is The Best Thing:

Udah dong, jangan berantem di twitter!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Yellow_BombMan:

Sasori- Danna, jangan berantem ya…please…^_\\ Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Udah dong, jangan berantem di twitter!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Uchiha_the_ripper:

Calm down, Zet… Rt Black_Demon_Plants: Apaan maksud loe gituin sodara gw! Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Idih, apaan si loe, Zet? Rt White_Angel_Plants: Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Iye!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

I Love Pasific Ocean:

Cieee, Deidara…cuit- cuit! Rt Yellow_BombMan: Sasori- Danna, jangan berantem ya…please…^_\\

Rt White_Angel_Plants: Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Iye!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Yellow_BombMan:

Berisik loe, hiu panggang!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

I Love Pasific Ocean:

Dasar teroris gak tercapai! Emang bener kok! Rt Yellow_BombMan: Berisik loe, hiu panggang!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Yellow_BombMan:

Gua ledakin loe, hiu sarap! Rt I Love Pasific Ocean: Dasar teroris gak tercapai! Emang bener kok!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Konan_ThePaperian:

Udah! Loe- loe pada kalo mau berantem, gua gak masakin makanan mampus loe!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Good-Boy-In-Akatsuki:

Damai aja ya senpai- senpai… Rt Konan_ThePaperian: Udah! Loe- loe pada kalo mau berantem, gua gak masakin makanan mampus loe!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Black_Demon_Plants:

Iya deh Konan…Ampun! Rt Good-Boy-In-Akatsuki: Damai aja ya senpai- senpai… Rt Konan_ThePaperian: Udah! Loe- loe pada kalo mau berantem, gua gak masakin makanan mampus loe!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers:

Ampunnnn Mami Konan! Rt Konan_ThePaperian: Udah! Loe- loe pada kalo mau berantem, gua gak masakin makanan mampus loe!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Konan_ThePaperian:

Apaan loe, mami- mami hah!? Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Ampunnnn Mami Konan!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Pierching_Is The Best Thing:

Eh, omong- omong, loe- loe pada udah pada nonton Ey*ng S*bur Shippuden gak?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

I Love Pasific Ocean: Wah! Film apaan tuh, Leader? Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Eh, omong- omong, loe- loe pada udah pada nonton Ey*ng S*bur Shippuden gak?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Pierching_Is The Best Thing:

Yah elah…lu kagak tau ya? Itu katanya fimnya baru n keren loh! Bahkan katanya ada jutsu baru di film itu, masa gara- gara teriak 'DEMI TUHAN!' aja katanya bisa langsung gempain bumi, keren kan?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Konan_ThePaperian:

Widih! Canggih bener tuh! Kalah sama jurus Shinra Tensei loe, Pain… Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Yah elah…lu kagak tau ya? Itu katanya fimnya baru n keren loh! Bahkan katanya ada jutsu baru di film itu, masa gara- gara teriak 'DEMI TUHAN!' aja katanya bisa langsung gempain bumi, keren kan?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

J45H1N_L0V35_M3:

Yah….kenapa nggak Demi Jashin? T.T

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Good-Boy-In-Akatsuki:

Kya! Hebat bener! Tobi anak baek mau nonton! Kira- kira, yang nyiptain jutsu itu siapa ya? Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Yah elah…lu kagak tau ya? Itu katanya fimnya baru n keren loh! Bahkan katanya ada jutsu baru di film itu, masa gara- gara teriak 'DEMI TUHAN!' aja katanya bisa langsung gempain bumi, keren kan?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Yellow_BombMan:

Itu kalo gak salah kan kayak ada tokoh keriputan kayak Itachi gitu ya? Rt Good-Boy-In-Akatsuki: Kya! Hebat bener! Tobi anak baek mau nonton! Kira- kira, yang nyiptain jutsu itu siapa ya? Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Yah elah…lu kagak tau ya? Itu katanya fimnya baru n keren loh! Bahkan katanya ada jutsu baru di film itu, masa gara- gara teriak 'DEMI TUHAN!' aja katanya bisa langsung gempain bumi, keren kan?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers:

Itu mah tokoh Ey*ng S*burnya, taok! Rt Yellow_BombMan: Itu kalo gak salah kan kayak ada tokoh keriputan kayak Itachi gitu ya?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Uchiha_the_ripper:

Nani?! Siapa yang bilang gua kayak Ey*ng S*bur!? Gua Amaterasu loe! Rt CutestPuppet&Doll_Lovers: Itu mah tokoh Ey*ng S*burnya, taok!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Pierching_Is The Best Thing:

Pokoknya bagus bener deh filmnye, keren cuy! Gua aja ampe nosebleed lho!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

J45H1N_L0V35_M3:

Busyetttt! Keren bener tuh film! Nonton yuk! Gua penasaran… Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Pokoknya bagus bener deh filmnye, keren cuy! Gua aja ampe nosebleed lho!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Spent_all_your_money:

Mahal gak nontonnya? Rt J45H1N_L0V35_M3: Busyetttt! Keren bener tuh film! Nonton yuk! Gua penasaran… #Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Pokoknya bagus bener deh filmnye, keren cuy! Gua aja ampe nosebleed lho!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Black_Demon_Plants:

Ya relatif lah…daripada uang kas! Iya gak? Rt Spent_all_your_money: Mahal gak nontonnya?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Good-Boy-In-Akatsuki:

Betul betul betul! Rt Black_Demon_Plants: Ya relatif lah…daripada uang kas! Iya gak?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Konan_ThePaperian:

Ywdh, Btw, kapan nih kita nontonnya?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Pierching_Is The Best Thing:

Kira- kira ntar sore mau gak? Jam 5 an Rt Konan_ThePaperian: Ywdh, Btw, kapan nih kita nontonnya?

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

I Love Ocean Pacific:

Walah! Boleh juga tuh! Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Kira- kira ntar sore mau gak? Jam 5 an

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

White_Angel_Plants:

Iya, tapi kita nontonnya di bioskop mana nih? Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Kira- kira ntar sore mau gak? Jam 5 an

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Uchiha_the_ripper:

Di Bioskop Konoha aja… deket loh! Rt White_Angels_Plants: Iya, tapi kita nontonnya di bioskop mana nih? Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Kira- kira ntar sore mau gak? Jam 5 an

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Yellow_BombMan:

Okelah kalau begitu, un! Rt Uchiha_the_ripper: Di Bioskop Konoha aja… deket loh! #Rt White_Angels_Plants: Iya, tapi kita nontonnya di bioskop mana nih? Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Kira- kira ntar sore mau gak? Jam 5 an

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

I Love Ocean Pasific:

Mending loe pake kata akhiran 'un', tadi kok kagak? Rt Yellow_BombMan: Okelah kalau begitu, un!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Yellow_BombMan:

Sorry, tadi lupa, un…:P Rt I Love Ocean Pasific: Mending loe pake kata akhiran 'un', tadi kok kagak? Rt Yellow_BombMan: Okelah kalau begitu, un!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

Pierching_Is The Best Thing:

Ayo semua! Kita beres- beres nyok!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

All (*author males ngetiknya*):

Rt Pierching_Is The Best Thing: Ayo semua! Kita beres- beres nyok!

Replay- Retweet- Fav- Msg

.

.

Akatsuki Camp, 15.35

"Heh, semua udah pada siap?" Tanya Pain ke seluruh akatsukiters.

"Tanah liat udah, un!" ujar Deidara.

"Boneka Hiruko- chan ku yang manis udah siap!" ujar Sasori sambil meluk- meluk Hiruko nya.

"Kertas buat tempat popcorn udah ada!" ucap Konan sembari membuka tas bermerk 'Gucci' nya(*wuidih…orang kaya men!*) untuk mengecek kertas- kertasnya.

"Rebonding udah, manicure, pedicure, luluran, catok, krim anti keriput udah, maskara udah, siap!" ujar Itachi (*author: Busyet! Mau kondangan lu, Chi?*,* Itachi: hehehe…-nyengir-*).

"1.000, 2.000,50.000,100.000,3.000,5.000,…"ucap Kakuzu sambil ngitung duitnya buat bayaran bioskop nanti.

"Tasbih udah…sabit…kitab…"ujar Hidan sambil ngecek barang bawaannya.

"Nemo- chan ku udah…" ujar Kisame.

"Bunga mawar, anggrek, dahlia, kemenyan, melati, lili…" tutur Zetsu mengecek barang bawaannya(*author: Busyet deh! Mau ritual, Zet? *)

"Lolipop udah ada! Yey!" teriak Tobi kegirangan.

"Ok, let's go!" teriak Pain yang diiringi sambutan para akatsukiters (*peresmian kali yee?*)

.

.

Konoha Cinema, 16.00

Setelah melewati ratusan gunung berair(?)(*abis kalo berapi bosen*), barulah para akatsuki itu sampai ke sebuah gedung bernama ' KONOHA CINEMA'. Langsung saja para akatsuki itu mengantri, untung saja mereka mendapat urutan pertama yang datang.

"Selamat sore, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya salah seorang petugas pembagian tiket yang bernama Shizune.

"Ah, iya, kami memesan 10 tiket nonton Ey*ng S*bur Shippuden, berapa harga semuanya?" ucap Pain dengan pede-nya.

"hm…semuanya jadi 50.000"ucap Shizune.

"Nani? 50.000?" ucap Kakuzu sambil meluk- meluk duitnya.

"Kuz, loe lupa ya? Kan kita mau nonton!" ucap Itachi mengingatkan Kakuzu.

"Huh! Iya, nih!" ucap Kakuzu sambil memberi selembar uang 50.000.

"Nah gitu donk…hehehe…" ucap Hidan.

'Uangkyuuuu…..'ratap batin Kakuzu sambil menangis dalam hati. Segeralah mereka masuk semua ke dalam gedung itu dan membuat orang- orang yang ada di dalam bergidik melihat rupa mereka(?)(*dibakar akatsuki*).

"Hihhh…ada mahluk alien dari luar angkasa…hihhhh…" ucap Tsunade ngeri melihat para akatsuki.

"Sssttt…Teme, itu bukannya kakakmu ya?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Eh? Otouto! I miss you!" ucap Itachi terkaget- kaget ngelihat adeknya.

'Shit! Ketawan lagi! Mampus gua!' batin dan bulu kuduk Sasuke ngerock(?) semua ngelihat ekspresi muka Itachi gak biasa- biasa.

"D-dobe…lindungin gua ya pake rasengan loe…" Sasuke berkata ke Naruto yang lagi nyoba buat PSI Ball(?).

"beres teme…"

Ketika Itachi ingin memeluk Sasuke, tiba- tiba sebuah rasengan shuriken mengenai tubuh Itachi sehingga Itachi pun mental ke toilet cewek.

"KYAAA! DASAR KAKEK TUA BANGKA MESUM!" teriak Sakura yang berada di dalam toilet itu. Dan langsung saja Itachi habis babak belur bertelur melur(?)oleh Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung cekikikan kayak OrochiKuntilMaru(?).

'Mampus loe aniki! Hwahahahahah!' batin Sasuke ketawa dalam hati(?).

"Hm…popcorn enak juga tuh! Mas, 10 bungkus ya!" ucap Konan kepada penjaga stand popcorn yang diketahui bernama Lee(?).

"Okelah kalau begitu! Semuanya 100.000! Semangat masa muda!" ucap Lee teriak- teriak gaje.

"Kuz, duitnya?" Tanya Konan dengan mata menatap Kakuzu seolah berkata 'Kasih duitnya atau gua jadiin lu sate'. Terpaksa, Kakuzu memberi 100.000 pada Konan. Dan setelah itu, Kakuzu langsung mewek.

Karena film belum dimulai, para akatsuki menunggu film itu dengan melakukan kegiatan aneh bin ajaib mereka. Pein baca Icha- Icha Paradise stadium Hard, Konan masukin popcornya yang barusan dia beli , Kisame lagi maen ama ikan hiasnya, Itachi masih tepar gara- gara bogeman Sakura, Sasori cium hirukonya, Deidara bikin tanah liat berbentuk Itachi yang lagi tepar nyungsep, Kakuzu masih nangis akan kepergian belahan jiwanya, Hidan komat- kamit baca mantra 'penyubur', Tobi maen suit ama duo Zetsu.

"Gunting!"

"Batu!"

"Yey! Tobi anak baek menang dari Zetsu- Senpai!" sorak Tobi sambil nari- nari gaje yang sangat tak mencerminkan keperi-Uchiha- an.

"1…2…3…Bioskop segera dimulai! Segera siapkan popcorn anda dan kantung tawa(?) anda!" suara pengumuman bioskop terdengar, segeralah para akatsuki mengehntikan kegiatannya dan langsung duduk manis.

"One step closer….One step closer…" (Twilight)

"My heart will go on and on…."(Titanic)

"Is the best day ever!"(Spongebob)

(Akatsuki sweatdrop)

"Eh, maaf penonton, kesalahan teknis sementara, nah ini dia yang kita tunggu- tunggu!" terdengar suara komposer ato apalah.

"Jeng jeng jeng…" suara film akan dimulai.

"Wacao! Ey*ng S*bur Shippuden! Kalahkan para dukun jahat! Gaet cewek- cewek! DEMI TUHANNN!"

Di layar, terdapat seorang kakek keriputan pake peci sambil masang kuda- kuda seperti jurus Shinra Tensei dan seorang om- om teriak 'DEMI TUHAN!' yang langusng mengguncang bumi. Pein ngiler n nosebleed, Konan makanin popcornnya, Kisame cengo, Itachi ngakak ampe korsinya tebalik, Sasori ama Hiruko muntah- muntah, Deidara berusaha membuat tanah liatnya seperti tokoh film itu, Tobi ngakak dibalik topeng, dan Zetsu fotosintesis ngeliat kecanggihan dan kehebatan film itu. Film pun berlangung sampai 3 jam.

Seusai menonton, para Akatsuki langsung cengok semua.

"Oh…jadi gitu toh jutsunya…gampang bener!" ujar Kisame yang matanya terlihat blinked.

"Wakakakak…ngocak banget tuh film!" ujar Itachi masih ngakak.

"Hoeeekkk!" Sasori ma Hiruko masih muntah- muntah.

"Crothh!" Pein masih nosebleed.

"OMG! Keren banget tuh film!" seru Konan sambil gebukin badan Pein yang masih nosebleed.

"Yes! Akhirnya gua bisa buat ntu tokoh dari tanah liat!" Deidara kegirangan.

"Huahahahah!" Tobi masih ngakak dibalik topeng.

"…" Zetsu masih fotosintesis.

.

.

OWwAaRrIi! Please review kalo mau! ^_^


End file.
